monter_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Weapons Grandfang Parry-type Longsword - 10 Weapon Power - 40 Weight Obtain: '''Cannot be obtained '''Saved: '''No Ravager Blade Greatsword - 800 Weapon Power - 55 Weight - +3 WPN/STR A huge sword wielded by monster hunters from a distant land. Immense strength is required to wield it, but its massive weight is enough to cleave through steel. '''Obtain: '''Cannot be obtained '''Saved: '''No Rune Sword Parry-type Longsword - 10 Weapon Power - 40 Weight '''Obtain: '''Cannot be obtained '''Saved: '''No Dark Sword - 170 Weapon Power - 33 Weight - +3 WPN/STR +3 WPN/AGI +2 WPN/INT '''Obtain: '''Secret Shop '''Saved: '''Yes Magic Hammer - 430 Weapon Power - 40 Weight - +2 WPN/STR +1 WPN/INT '''Obtain: '''Secret Shop '''Saved: '''Yes Curved Blade - 170 Weapon Power - 21 Weight - +2 WPN/STR +5 WPN/AGI A crude sword fashioned by the beastmen who live in the canyon. It is not well-made, but its shape allows it to inflict grievous wounds. Holding it imbues you with a certain bloodlust. '''Obtain: '''Rare Satyr drop '''Saved: '''Yes Elemental Swords - 200 Fire/Ice - 21 Weight '''Obtain: '''Cannot be obtained '''Saved: '''No Mace Hammer - 400 Weapon Power - 33 Weight - +4 WPN/STR A mace, well known for its destructive potential. Both its weight and user's strength can be combined to create a lethal weapon, capable of crushing armor with ease. '''Obtain: '''Initial item '''Saved: '''Yes Quarterstaff Spear - 100 Weapon Power - 8 Weight - +3 Intelligence - +5 WPN/STR +5 WPN/AGI A sturdy staff. Not very effective as a weapon, but certainly better than nothing. It's still in excellent shape; its previous owner must have died only recently. '''Obtain: '''Corpse near first golem '''Saved: '''Yes Rapier Parry-type Rapier - 200 Weapon Power - 18 Weight '''Obtain: '''Cannot be obtained '''Saved: '''No Rifle Overheat-type Cannon - 400 Weapon Power - 35 Weight '''Obtain: '''Cannot be obtained '''Saved: '''No Spear Spear - 260 Weapon Power - 18 Weight - +2 WPN/STR +3 WPN/AGI A worn spear, little more than a blade tied to a stick. It is very ineffective in close-quarters combat, but excels when used at a distance and can be combined effectively with a shield. '''Obtain: '''Buy from Bandit '''Saved: '''Yes Sword Sword - 200 Weapon Power - 28 Weight Scaling - +3 WPN/STR +3 WPN/AGI A sword, a simple weapon commonly found throughout the world. Its modest yet robust design allows it to be used for varying types of attacks, making it deadly in the right hands. '''Obtain: '''Initial item '''Saved: '''Yes Throwing Knife Throwing Knife Base Stats - 5 Weight '''Obtain: '''Cannot be obtained '''Saved: '''No Twin Daggers Mobile-type Dual Blades - 140 Weapon Power - 16 Weight '''Obtain: '''Cannot be obtained '''Saved: '''No Weird Spear Defend-type Spear - 13 Weapon Power - 18 Weight '''Obtain: '''Cannot be obtained '''Saved: '''No Wooden Bow Bow - 120 Weapon Power - 12 Weight - +3 WPN/AGI Bow users take 50% more damage The bow is a quintessential weapon of warfare, capable of launching a variety of projectiles at great distances. While devastating at range, a bow has little use in a melee battle. Positioning is key. '''Obtain: '''Bandit camp '''Saved: Yes Fire Longbow Focus-type Bow - 12 Weapon Power - 15 Weight Obtain: Cannot be obtained Saved: No Flame Blade Sword - 100 Weapon Power - 140 Fire - 24 Weight Scaling - +2 WPN/STR +2 WPN/AGI A glowing sword, hot to the touch. Fire lizard materials can be hard to find, but they possess the ability to generate heat when exposed to air, making them a valuable component of weapons. Obtain: '''Near Fire Lizards '''Saved: Yes Giant Skeleton's Axe Charge-type Hammer - 640 Weapon Power - 40 Weight Obtain: Cannot be obtained Saved: No Venomhasta Defend-type Spear - 100 Weapon Power - 140 Poison - 24 Weight Obtain: Cannot be obtained Saved: No Offhand Buckler - 160 Weapon Power - 120 Guard Power - 18 Weight - +120 Stun Endurance - +300 Poison Endurance Damage Blocking - 65% Phys 10% Fire - 75% Ice 95% Poison Obtain: '''Initial item '''Saved: '''Yes Stone Shield - 220 Weapon Power - 140 Guard Power - 28 Weight - +180 Stun Endurance Damage Blocking - 80% Phys 75% Fire - 50% Ice 60% Poison '''Obtain: '''Golem on top of cliff '''Saved: '''Yes Torch Shield - 200 Fire - 100 Blocking Power - 6 Weight - 30% Phys 10% Fire - 75% Ice 66% Poison Special: Reveals nearby invisible objects. '''Obtain: '''Living Statues '''Saved: '''Yes Barrier Shield - 100 Weapon Power - 1 Weight - 100 Guard Power - +2 Intelligence - 75% Phys 75% Fire - 75% Ice 75% Poison Special: Blocks from all directions. '''Obtain: Dig spot in Spark Caverns Saved: '''Yes Knight Shield Heavy Shield - 300 Weapon Power - 170 Guard Power - 38 Weight - +500 Stun Endurance - 100% Phys 60% Fire - 60% Ice 50% Poison '''Obtain: Cannot be obtained Saved: '''No Rebound Shield Shield - 33 Weight - 10 Stun Res. - 50% Phys 50% Fire - 50% Ice 50% Poison '''Obtain: Cannot be obtained Saved: '''No Helmet Golem Head - 11 Weight - +50 Stun Endurance Wearing this could only slow you down, but you feel an odd sense of safety doing so. '''Obtain: '''Rare Golem drop '''Saved: '''Yes Back Cape - 5 Weight This item is obtained by completing the Solo Challenge, and cannot be equipped if the challenge has not been completed. '''Obtain: Solo challenge Saved: '''Yes Backpack - 18 Weight Special: Grants the player extra inventory slots. You can only access the backpack while it is equipped. '''Obtain: Cannot be obtained Saved: '''No Royal Cape - 5 Weight '''Obtain: Cannot be obtained Saved: '''No Tail - 1 Weight '''Obtain: Rare Satyr drop 'Saved: '''Yes Charms Perfection - 8 Weight - The wearer of this charm will die instantly if damaged A tiny shard, spalled off of one of the many crystals inside the Spark Caverns. Imbued with a strange aura that renders whoever holds it just as brittle as the crystal itself. Extremely dangerous to use, as any unblocked hit taken could shatter the user. '''Obtain: '''Secret path in Spark Caverns '''Saved: '''Yes Pure Gem - 8 Weight - Has no effect '''Obtain: '? '''Saved: '''Yes Battle Emblem - 5 Weight - Provides a weapon attack bonus to the wearer An artifact that improves the holder's battle instincts. Created by warrior monks who use them to gain an edge in battle. You feel stronger just by holding it. '''Obtain: '''Chest below Magic Golem '''Saved: '''Yes Everlasting Ring - 1 Weight - Increases duration of certain buffs A ring worn by a clergy during periods of great famine, it serves as a link to the divine, strengthening remedial magics and inspiring hope. '''Obtain: '''Bandit camp '''Saved: '''Yes Regeneration Ring - 1 Weight - Provides minor health regeneration A small ring capable of miraculous healing. "Even a single wound can fester" - Proverb '''Obtain: '''Bandit camp '''Saved: '''Yes Wisp Coin - 4 Weight - Reduces Life Token casting time An intact version of the core that is found in the wisps that call the Spark Caverns home. Just as it can sustain the life of the volatile wisps, it may also boost the life-giving powers of certain artifacts. '''Obtain: '''Purchase, or rare drop from wisp '''Saved: '''Yes Arrows Heavy Arrows Bow Ammunition Heavy arrows deal greater damage and have more stun power, but have less range. Arrow charges can be replenished at checkpoint crystals. Trading the quality of their build for sheer mass, heavy arrows often utilize lower-quality metal such as iron, but still inflict terrible damage on whatever they strike through momentum. '''Obtain: '''Bandit camp '''Saved: '''Yes Net Bow Ammunition Max Charges: 20 Immobilizes a target temporarily. Does not work on large targets. Click to add to Quiver. '''Obtain: '''Cannot be obtained '''Saved: '''No Poison Arrows Bow Ammunition Poison arrows inflict the Poison status effect. Arrow charges can be replenished at checkpoint crystals. Standard arrows tipped with venom. Sees widespread use in the Southern Desert due to the abundance of venomous wildlife and their inexpensive production cost, but is a common export to other regions as well. '''Obtain: '''Scorpion Camp '''Saved: '''Yes Life Arrows Bow Ammunition Life Arrows are capable of healing allies. The special version of the Life Arrow self-applies Life Token effects. Arrow charges can be replenished at checkpoint crystals. Arrows blessed with minor healing magic, they often find use in the hands of crusaders who swear by their ability to save lives and provide additional utility to their bowmen. A bundle can be stabbed into the user as a crude replacement for a life token. '''Obtain: '''Purchase '''Saved: '''Yes